A feeling called love
by DBT the mediocre
Summary: Fiona is desperate. Jonas is gone and she realises she is in love hith him. What can she do? He's never coming back. So she cooks up a plan and puts it into action. :One-shot:


**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first Giver fan fiction so take it easy on me, please! Here I go:**

**Disclaimer: the Giver belongs to Louis Lowry, sadly.**

**Fiona's POV**

I woke up in my bed. I looked around in my ever-familiar family unit. Everything was the same, everything was as usual, yet why do I feel like something is missing? I can't still be mourning over Jonas...can I? And why do I have this funny feeling in my stomach when I even say or think his name? Jonas; there it was again! It feels like the Stirrings. The wanting to have him and the affection for him. What was this feeling? Is there even a name for it? These questions whirled around my head as I performed her daily activities as per normal.

After school, I finally decided to investigate the disappearance of Jonas. I rode over to the House of Old, as usual, but did not enter it. Instead, I went behind it and pressed the buzzer I had spotted on the wall.

"Yes?" a voice asked.

"I'd like to speak to the Receiver, please," I replied.

"Very well," the voice said curtly before I heard a click. I entered the Annexe and a female attendant was there. She pointed to a door and pressed a button, which unlocked the door. I was a bit uncomfortable about why a door was locked. No doors were supposed to be locked in the community. Not one. Ever. But I didn't ask anything. I needed to know about Jonas; it was too urgent.

"I apologise for coming in uninvited, Receiver," I said politely.

He merely waved his hand and asked me to sit. I frowned inwardly. He had not said that he had accepted my apology.

"Why did you come see me?" the Receiver asked, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"I want to know about what happened to Jonas. And why everyone feels so… different," I said. There was the feeling in my stomach again. It never left me.

"How do you feel different, Fiona?" he asked with a small smile.

"I feel like I'm missing something. And when I say Jonas's name, I have this funny feeling inside me," I replied honestly, like everyone does.

"I know exactly how you feel, Fiona. It's a feeling called love," the Receiver smiled knowingly. I gave him a confused look. "You don't know what love is, do you?" I shook my head. "Take off your tunic and lay on the bed face down," he smiled.

I was confused, but I obeyed. I would do anything to get _him_ back. I felt a pair of soft hands on my back and I closed my eyes. I opened them but I did not see the Annexe anymore.

I was in a place with one tall tower in front of me. It had four base pillar-like objects and a pointy object at the top. There, I saw many other people, always one male and one female. They looked like spouses but all of them had no children. Then, I felt someone touch my hand and hold it. I looked at the person and I felt the same feeling I was feeling towards Jonas. It felt amazing.

Then, I opened my eyes - my real eyes. I was back in the Annexe and the Receiver was smiling at me.

"That was exactly how I felt. But that man I was with - it wasn't Jonas," I merely said.

"I was right, you are in love," the Receiver said and returned to his desk.

I put on my tunic and sat down in the seat I was before. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said with a tinge of sorrow in his eyes. "He went off in the middle of the night. Into the wilderness; to Elsewhere."

"Will he be returning?" I asked desperately.

The Receiver shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not."

I looked at the clock then stood up. "I'm almost late for my assignment. Thank you for your time," I smiled. I walked out of the Annexe with a small smile towards the attendant before I made my way to the House of Old.

The rest of the day passed normally and I had fun with the elderly people. During the evening sharing session, I just said that I missed Jonas, which was the truth. Partially. I then went up to bed. I lay in it, thinking about what Jonas did, and about what the Receiver had shown me today.

I sighed. I did not know what to do. I lay thinking for a while more before I snuck outside and took my bicycle. I roamed the community, stealing leftovers and keeping them inside my bag. Then, I made my way home. I hid the bag and lay on my bed. I was finally able to sleep.

The next day passed uneventfully. School, House of Old, homework, dinner, sharing - the usual. Until nighttime, that is. I did the same thing as the night before, stealing food from the leftovers from family units. Before I went to bed, I looked at the bag of food I had stolen. It was almost enough for two weeks. I just needed one more night job. Perfect.

The next day was the same, the usual. Nothing of interest happened. We had celebrated the release of an elderly lady called Larissa. Jonas had bathed her once. I sighed. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get him out of my mind.

That night. That night was perfect. I did the same, stealing food which I put inside a bag. But in that bag were some clothes as well. I had planned this on the night which the Receiver had told me about love and today, tonight, I was putting this plan into action. I slowly and silently rode in the shadows, making sure I was not seen. Soon, I reached the bridge. I looked back at the community and sighed.

"Goodbye," I muttered and rode off into the unknown.

**A/N Here's the first chapter. I'm not sure if it should be the last but I'm planning it to be. Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should or should not have another chapter. I have some ideas for it to be a two-shot but for now it's a one-shot. Please REVIEW! I need to know if not I won't write. Thank you all for reading!**

**~DBT :)**


End file.
